The Legend of Nintendia
by KitkattAttack
Summary: When a freak incident occurs at a museum and Allen Rose, a boy who had lost his memory after a car accident, is wisked away to a world called Nintendia he must work together with a group of warriors known as the Nintendians to stop an evil tyrant from taking over all of Nintendia and discover the clues to his past.(DISCONTINUED.)
1. Prologue

Legend of Nintendia

 _I do not own any rights to anything from Nintendo or any other video game franchise. I only own this fan fiction._

 _For reference as to timeline this story begins after the 3DS/WiiU version of Super Smash Bros. would have come out. Tabuu, the main villain from the game prior has been defeated roughly 10 years before the events in this story take place._

 **Prologue : A Fierce War Takes Place**

As Olimar, captain of the SS Dolphin and native to the planet Hocotate looked around him at the battlefield he could tell things weren't going so well for their side.

At first it had indeed seemed like their side was winning against the creatures known only as "shadows" to them; strange creatures whose origins were unknown. But as the battle continued the shadows had begun to overwhelm them and one by one each of the Nintendian warriors had fallen in the battle. Now not many were left still fighting and Olimar constantly worried whether he would be next to be taken down.

A small tug on the sleeve of his space suit brought him back to the present as he looked down at the red, purple and white pikmin that was all that was left of his pikmin companions. Many had died bravely that day and Olimar didn't have the heart, or the magic to summon more so these three were all that he had left.

The red pikmin, who had tugged his sleeve, pointed up at a ridge above them to where Olimar could see the silhouette of something standing on it.

Sighing heavily Olimar climbed up to the ridge and stared at the figure for a few short seconds, shaking his head sadly at it.

The figure was the stone form of Lucario, another Nintendian descendent like Olimar was. One hand held up to protect his face the other stretched forward as if to grabbed something or hold something up. A grimace of pain was plain on his frozen face as he stood in the last position he was in before succumbing to the Stonespell.

Sighing once again Olimar reached down and lightly tapped the bronze stand underneath Lucario's feet. Stone Lucario glowed brightly afterwards for a few seconds before Lucario returned to his proper state and fell to the ground gasping. A common side-effect of the Stonespell was feeling immense amounts of pain from the injuries that they had received as the Stonespell took effect. In this particular case Lucario was still gasping for breath as Olimar watched him while he messaging his throat which most likely meant the shadow had taken him out with a direct bite to his throat and had crushed Lucario's windpipe.

"Are you okay Lucario?" normally since they came from two different worlds Olimar wouldn't have been able to ask such a question from Lucario due to a major language barrier issue, but since they were currently in the world Nintendia the magic in the air allowed the Hocotatian to easily speak to the Aura Pokémon.

"I'm fine" Lucario said as he got to his feet. Almost twice as tall as him Olimar had no choice but to slightly crane his neck to be able to look directly into Lucario's red eyes. The fact that he was one of the shortest Nintendian descendants didn't help him very much at all.

"We need to gather everyone that is still fighting and regroup for a new plan of attack."

"How is your magic doing Olimar?"

"I don't have much left," Olimar pointed to his last three pikmin and continued, "It's not enough energy to summon anymore pikmin and it's only a matter of time before…"

"Olimar help!"

The cry instantly made Olimar turn to find the source of the voice and what he saw made his blood run cold.

A little ways away from the cliff Olimar, Lucario and the pikmin were standing on was another Nintendian descendent that looked a lot like Olimar. He wore a suit and helmet very much like Olimar's but his suit had bright cyan blue markings on it verses Olimar's had deep red ones. He also had rounded ears that didn't taper into points like Olimar's did and if one had listen to the way this Nintendian talked they would have noticed a distinct accent the Hocotatians didn't have but the Koppaites from the planet Koppai did, which was in the same universe as Olimar's world.

At this current time the Koppaite was surrounded by a dozen shadows that were slowly closing in. Like Olimar he could summon pikmin at a moment's notice and he did have some pikmin with him that he was throwing at the shadows but his small group was getting smaller by the minute and Olimar could see from where he was standing that the Koppaite was getting tired.

Cursing under his breath Olimar apologetically held up his hand to tell Lucario he would be back in a minute and jumped off the cliff and ran towards the Koppaite with his three pikmin following quickly behind him. As he continued to run Olimar grabbed the purple pikmin by the stem and threw it full force at the pack of shadows.

The purple pikmin landed with a heavy thud into the side of one of the shadows which caused the shadow to fall sideways into two other shadows and together the weight of the heavy pikmin crushed the three shadows, killing them instantly and causing them to turn into black puffs of smoke.

By this point the rest of the shadows had noticed Olimar coming towards them but Olimar was ready for them and threw his next pikmin into the air, which was the red one. As soon as the red pikmin landed on the back of one of the shadows the shadow's black fur instantly caught on fire and the shadow jumped around and tried rolling in the dirt to put the fire out only to catch several other shadows on fire as well. By the time the red pikmin had finally been snapped up into the mouth of one of the remaining shadows left and had been eaten only five of the shadows remained.

This instantly turned into one however when suddenly four were electrocuted by lightning.

Turning his head to his left Olimar just barely saw a yellow tail disappear into the gloom followed by the sharp cry of "Pikachu" before more lightning landed on another group of unsuspecting shadows.

Turning back Olimar saw the last shadow fall to the ground and a white billow of mist floating off into the sky indicating that the shadow had tried to eat the white pikmin behind his back and didn't know that the white ones were poisonous.

The Koppaite started come up to Olimar with a wide grin on his face until he stopped dead in his tracks and saw the angry glare Olimar gave him. Backing away he tried to run away only to have Olimar chase him down and pin him against a rock wall.

"Ouch," he cried out when he hit the rock and it dug into his back.

"Alph, what in all the worlds are you doing here?"

"I-I w-w-was j-just…" Alph stammered out.

"You could have been killed out here and none of us would have been the wiser and besides I told you weren't ready to help us fight against the shadows." Olimar yelled at Alph, making him wince.

"But Olimar…"

"That's enough Alph. Now get out of here and go back to Nintendia Hall and wait for us there before I or one of the others has to go save you again."

Alph opened his mouth to say something only to shut it when he earned another glare from Olimar. Grumbling in his native tongue Alph walked towards the edge of battlefield with one lone yellow pikmin still following him. Olimar didn't stop watching him until Alph and the pikmin were out of sight.

("Perhaps you were a little too hard on him Olimar?")

Olimar turned to see Lucario coming towards him but he wasn't alone. Marth was right behind him followed by Pikachu who had stopped attacking shadows with lightning. "I told him to stay out of this and he didn't listen."

"Maybe so Olimar but he is still only a child and children don't learn living in a box for the rest of their lives." Marth stated as he wiped black shadow blood from off his sword with the edge of his cloak.

"I don't need advice about parenting guys. I have kids of my own back on Hocotate and if you think I can't handle one Koppaite teenager then maybe you want to…" Olimar stopped mid-sentence when he realized that none of them were paying attention to him anymore but were instead looking at something behind him.

Olimar barely had time to turn and see what it was before a giant wave of darkness barreled into the four of them and he lost consciousness.


	2. Chapter 1

_I do not own any rights to anything from Nintendo or any other video game franchise. I only own this fan fiction._

 **Chapter 1: A Terrible Start to a Bad Day**

Allen Rose awoke from sleep screaming. After doing so he waited for several minutes to see if anyone would come and check on him. His breathing was slightly ragged after the scream but he still tried to be quiet as possible. Once he knew no one had heard him he turned his face into his pillow and started to cry. Not in sadness, but in fear.

Allen on several occasions had come to the conclusion that he had a terrible life. Two years ago he had ended up being hit by a car and sent to the hospital in which he stayed while he was in a three day coma. When he came to Allen discovered he couldn't remember anything about himself or where he came from. Not even his name would come to mind as the doctors and police desperately tried to find any clues to help them find Allen's family. After several weeks of fruitless search they all gave up and handed him over to Margret Rose, the woman who was in the car that had hit him and had called 911 afterwards. Margret was the one who had given him the name "Allen" and the name had simply stuck.

Lately in the last two months Allen had been experiencing strange dreams which at first were only various sounds and blurry images that didn't make sense. As time had passed, however they had become more realistic and thus more frightening. The latest dream had started with him sitting at the edge of a river, but the next thing Allen knew he was in the river trying not to go under. After going downstream for several minutes Allen saw, much to his horror, that there was a waterfall up ahead. As he was about to go over the edge he saw that there was nothing there but a black abyss beneath him and as he fell down into the darkness Allen began to scream, which was about when Allen was finally able to wake up from the terrible nightmare.

After crying for several minutes Allen started to notice his breathing becoming even more difficult by the minute. Instantly realizing what it was Allen reached down into his bedside dresser he grabbed his inhaler and inhaled a quick breath of the medication before stuffing it into his backpack.

Allen's asthma attacks had also seemed to be getting worse as well as the dreams but Allen never told his stepmother this. He didn't want her to worry for him more than she already did so he kept the episodes under control as best as he could.

Half an hour later Allen walked downstairs to the kitchen, completely dressed and carrying his backpack, to go get breakfast. As he was doing so Allen could hear creaks coming from above that signified his stepmother was getting up. Margret Rose came down a short while later when Allen had already whipped himself up some oatmeal.

"Morning Allen, did you sleep well last night?"

"Yes Margret," Allen lied as he quickly decided not to say anything about his latest dream.

"Well good than that means you're already for the field trip this afternoon," Margret said as she placed some bread down in the toaster.

Allen just barely stopped himself from groaning when he heard this. He had been dreading the trip to the museum for weeks and had repeatedly asked if Margret wouldn't make him go. Each time had only earned him some stern glares and a few angry "No's".

Gritting his teeth Allen replied "Of course I'm ready Margret."

"That's the spirit Allen," She said as she ruffled up Allen's blond hair, which was dyed partially bright blue, a total mess, "It's good to know you're being so optimistic now about this."

 _some time later..._

As Allen's class entered into the museum the worry he felt became worse. Passing through the rooms he wished with all his might that for once nothing would go wrong this time. Nothing would end up like the times before now. Of all the days something bad could happen he knew it would be the worst if it happened during a school field trip.

A sharp pain on the back of his neck brought Allen back to the present as he rubbed the spot with his hand. Feeling something in the hood of his dark blue sweater Allen pulled it out and saw that the object was a neatly folded paper ninja star.

Snickers instantly rang through the air as Allen looked up to see a trio of boys trying to hide their laughter and failing.

The trio had only been going to Allen's school less than a month and already had put him on the top of their bullying list. Almost every day Allen had been assaulted by various types of pranks. From switching combination locks on his locker to stuffing mud and who knows what else in his gym shoes had all been done to him and by this point Allen was starting to seriously get fed up by it. Glaring at them he clenched his hands into fist to prevent him from walking over there and beating them up.

"You're not going to do what I think you were planning to do Allen?"

Allen looked up to see the always smiling face of Amari Ellows who was another student in Allen's class.

No matter what negative thing you told her she always tried to find the positive side to it and with her curly blond hair that curled around her ears, her soft dark brown eyes and the splash of freckles across her face it made her seem like an overly happy nymph. Her love of the color yellow only added to the opinion most students, including Allen, had about her. Today however the yellow obsession was limited to her wearing a bright yellow T-shirt with her jeans and white sneakers. Most of the time he wouldn't even pay attention to her let alone talk to her so the fact that she was speaking to him had somewhat surprised him.

"What did you think I was planning to do?" Allen looked away from her to see that the boys had moved on and were now entering a different part of the museum.

"You were planning on beating those mean boys up and teaching them a lesson." Amari stated simply and somewhat loudly.

Glancing around worriedly Allen looked to see if Mr. Lusky, their teacher, had heard what she had said before responding, "Amari! Are you trying to get me in trouble?"

"No," she answered with her face becoming slightly red in embarrassment, "But I really think you should think more carefully before you act Allen that way you wouldn't get in trouble so often." Even though she was still smiling a look of worry had entered into her eyes as she walked away and into an adjacent room where most of the class was now.

Slightly puzzled by the brief interaction Allen shrugged and followed her into the same room.

The room was full of various types of statues from around the world but most of the class was gathered around only one specific statue on the other side of the room. Having now almost completely forgotten the conversation from a few minutes prior Allen went over to see what they were looking at.

The statue looked nothing like any of the other statues. For one thing it was only about three feet tall and stood on a tall stand to be viewed and for another it didn't resemble any type of art style Allen had found in any art books. It was a small humanoid figure with a large nose, small dark eyes and large pointed ears. At a glance it looked very much like a short alien life-form from another world wearing a space suit to protect it from the harsh elements. Allen couldn't tell what the statue was made out of but whatever it was it gave the statue a very dull colored look like the color had leeched out of it long ago.

Walking over to his teacher Allen asked "What kind of statue is that Mr. Lusky?"

Adjusting his glasses Mr. Lusky looked over to where the main part of the class was, "You're not the only one to ask the very same question Mr. Rose. I know a guy who was on the dig that found it in Britain two years ago and according to him they have no idea what civilization could have possibly made it. They also have no idea how old it is either."

"Why is that?"

"Because whatever material it is made out of is so strong nothing can even scratch it so they can't get a sample for carbon dating it."

Allen shivered as he looked up at the statue again. Trying to find something else to look at other than the statue Allen happened to lay his eyes on Amari who was staring up at the statue from a distance. The look on her face, however, spoke of horror instead of wonder like Allen was used to seeing and a sickly yellowish tint seemed to be coming over her skin like she was about to be ill.

Shaking his head while rubbing his eyes he looked over at Amari again and the strange color of her skin was gone but the expression remained.

Before Allen could go see what was wrong Mr. Lusky announced that it was lunchtime and we were to take our sack lunches outside to eat.

As students filed out of the hall Allen looked around for Amari but she had disappeared out of sight leaving a very confused 17 year old boy behind.

For the rest of the day Allen couldn't find Amari anywhere. He even double check rooms to see if he just barely missed her but it was like she was only a ghost in his mind that he had conjured up. Even as they were getting back onto the bus no one seemed to notice that one of them was missing.

The first time anyone did notice was when Mr. Lusky was taking attendance once every one was on.

Looking over his glasses at the students he asked annoyed, "Does anybody know where Amari Ellows is?"

Several minutes of silence answered his question.

Allen swallowed nervously before he raised his hand, "I think I saw her head into the bathroom." He lied.

"Well Mr. Rose why don't you go make sure she makes it to the bus, hmm?" Mr. Lusky said glaring at him.

Not daring to look up at his teacher Allen quickly walked off the bus and ran back into the museum. Knowing that if he didn't find Amari both of them were going to be in trouble.

Running through the rooms Allen's search became desperate as he still couldn't find her. The same thought running through his head of why he stood up for a girl he barely even knew and except for the earlier conversation he hadn't really talked to her either.

He collapsed in a heaving heap twenty minutes later in the same room as the strange statue from earlier, its lifeless gaze resting on Allen as he used his inhaler while trying to plan out what to do next.

"Wow, and I thought that it was going to be a lot harder to get you alone but I can see now that I was gladly mistaken about that."

Allen looked up from where he was sitting on the floor and groaned as he saw that it was the three boys that had been bugging him before. A look of glee was plastered across their faces like they had just won a prize.

Slowly climbing up to his feet Allen grumbled, "If Mr. Lusky finds out that you beaten me up again he's going to give you all detentions again."

The trio snickered at Allen's comment.

Getting annoyed Allen asked, "What's so funny?"

The leader boy stopped laughing and smiled even wider, "There's not going to be anymore detentions for us when we're done with you."

"Why do you say that?" Allen said puzzled. He was used to them taunting him but this didn't seem like normal mocking from them.

"Because when we are done with you you're not even going to exist because we're going to kill you." The leader boy said before he, and the other two bursted out laughing which rang through the rooms of the museum.


	3. Chapter 2

_I do not own any rights to anything from Nintendo or any other video game franchise. I only own this fan fiction._

 **Chapter 2: Saved by the statue**

"What do you mean you're going to kill me? You don't mean literally, right?" Allen asked as he tried to grasp what he had just heard.

"Oh you heard right Allen. The Master has had his eye on you for some time and now that he knows what you are he has given us the orders to finish you off, something of which I will relish greatly."

"What are you talking about? Who is this Master and what does he know about me? I'm just a normal kid with permanent amnesia."

The leader boy snickered again, "Oh I am sure the Master would love to explain to you what he knows but orders are orders Allen Rose and orders must be followed." He then smiled and Allen was shocked to see that his corner teeth were in fact fangs.

Backing away Allen watched as the two other boys also flashed fangs as their eyes turned bright green. Black fur started to sprout across their entire bodies as their clothes melted into their skin and their ears rose up to the top of their heads. Their mouths also jutted forward into snouts with lolling tongues and they dropped to all fours. Once their transformation was complete standing before Allen instead of three boys were three very large Black wolf-like creatures with large wide ears and fangs protruding from their mouths.

Making sounds that sounded very much like laughter the wolf who had been the leader of the boys started to come towards Allen making him back up as quickly as possible only to have something slightly sharp poke him in the back. Turning his head Allen saw that he had backed up right into the strange statue's pedestal and almost was leaning completely on it and was now cornered. Looking back at the wolf Allen saw the wolf crouch down in order to pounce on him and Allen closed his eyes not wanting to see it coming at him.

"Leave him alone!"

Allen opened his eyes and he and the wolves both turned to see Amari standing in the doorway of the room, slightly gasping for breath and the sickly yellow color of her skin that Allen had seen before had returned. What surprised Allen even more though was that she was glaring angrily at the wolves. Amari had never gotten angry at anything as far as Allen had seen before.

"Amari run! Get out of here before they get you too!" Allen cried out to her but she continued to stand there with her thin arms trembling as she clenched her fists.

"I will not allow anything to happen to the captain." She cried out before running at them while Allen could only watch in horror.

Before she was even halfway across the room her appearance started to change just like the wolves had, but not in the same ways. The yellow in her skin intensified until it was a brilliant yellow color and her clothes disappeared just like the wolves. Her features simplified, her ears grew wide and rounded, and her mouth and nose disappeared altogether. The strangest change of all was when a long antenna sprouted out of her head with a bright green leaf growing at the end of it.

Screeching in a high pitched voice, transformed Amari ran right up to one of the wolves and just before he could try to bite her she dodged his head and hopped squarely onto his back. As soon as she was on him she hung on to him with small claw-like hands while the wolf creature tried to throw her off like a bucking bronco trying to throw off a cowboy.

Several seconds later a bright flash of light appeared where Amari had been on the wolf's back and the wolf froze in place before flopping onto the floor dead and smoking as Amari nimbly landed on the ground next to it.

Before she could take another step, however, the other non-leader wolf snapped her up into its jaws and started to squeeze her. The very noise that she made then as the wolf continued to crush her tore at Allen's very soul as he watched helplessly while she repeatedly tried to escape the its sharp teeth.

Suddenly the sharp sound of bone snapping rent the air and Amari flopped down limp in the wolf's jaws, the life literally squeezed out of her. Before he could swallow her, however, she dissipated into a fine yellow mist that floated up into the air. A second later Allen suddenly noticed that the dead wolf had also disappeared and a larger billow of black substance also floated up into the air before fading out into nothing like the yellow mist had.

The leader wolf watched his comrade repeatedly spit out the remains of Amari for a minute and shook his head in disappointment before turning back to face Allen again. Renewed growls from him forced the sadness out of Allen and replaced it with fear. The wolf leader then made a sound very much like a chuckle as if it thought Amari's act of defiance against them was a stupid thing for her to do, which Allen sadly admitted in his mind it was.

Crouching down once again the leader wolf prepared to charge Allen head on.

Holding up one of his arms in protection Allen leaned backward onto the pedestal grabbing on top of it with his hand.

A brilliant flash of light, even brighter than the one from before, filled the entire room forcing Allen to have to cover his eyes with his hands. Growls of irritation from the wolves told Allen that they also had been blinded by the light until one of the growls turned into a yelp of surprise before falling silent.

Blinking rapidly several times Allen dared to open his eyes and what he saw both surprised and shocked him; in fact what he saw shouldn't have been possible.

Behind him where the statue he had been was now only an empty stand and right in front of him standing between him and the remaining wolf was the statue, very much alive and clearly not made out of stone.

The statue glared at the wolf with its dark eyes, daring it to come at him and making the wolf snort at it like it was nothing. After several seconds the wolf finally did charged at the statue jaws opened wide to snap it up like the other wolf had with Amari.

Before the wolf could seize it, however, the statue had hopped up into the air and over the wolf's head landing on the wolf's back, which it then quickly turned around so it was facing the back of the wolf's head.

The wolf growled and tried to bite the statue several times without any success. Trying something else it then tried to ram the back of its head into the statue's helmet which not only did nothing to hurt it but also seemed to irritate it. Pulling its right fist back the statue punched the back of the wolf's neck and the sound of bones snapping rang through the air once again. Head lolling forward the wolf fell forward and slid a few feet forward before stopping less than two feet away from Allen and like the other two dissolving into smoke.

Wiping the dust and black powder from off its suit the statue smiled, pleased with itself for several seconds before it finally noticed Allen's presence.

Staring at Allen the statue said something to Allen but the meaning was totally lost to him. Walking over to him the statue tried to say something again while looking at Allen from head to toe with a slight look of disdain.

"Hey! I may not be able to understand you but I can tell when someone is saying something rude about me."

Allen's outburst caught the statue off guard and it took a step backwards away from him. Shaking its head the statue continued to back away from him saying something over and over with eyes wide.

A sound of running footsteps instantly grabbed Allen's attention and he looked behind him to see much to his horror Mr. Lusky, two parent chaperones, and several security guards running towards him. One of the guards had already seen him and was shouting at him to stay where he was.

Turning away from them Allen's heart nearly leaped out of his chest when he saw a giant portal of some form was now hovering only an inch from the ground in the middle of the room. Most of the time the actual inside of the portal was very dark making it hard for Allen to see down it except when an occasional flash of light pulsed through it and illuminated the inside of it. Currently the statue was standing in front of the portal and It gave Allen a look that said "Good luck" before jumping into the portal.

As soon as the statue had disappeared from view the portal started to shrink down and as Allen watched it he knew that it would be gone before anybody could see it and would leave him alone to try to explain the sudden disappearance of four students and a statue on display.

Looking at the group of adults coming at him one last time Allen ran towards the portal and barely got into it before the portal became too small to enter before promptly winking out of existence form that world.


	4. Chapter 3

_From this point on I'm not going to bother with the whole "I do not own rights from…etc." part because I'm sure you already get this already (not to mention I'm sure many of you see this on a regular basis anyway.)_

 _Also I'd like to apologize for how long it has taken to get this chapter written. From school bogging me down to not being able to use my computer to work on writing has made this take far longer to write then I had previously planned._

 _So without farther ado…_

 **Chapter 3: A Strange World Called Nintendia**

It had only seemed like a few seconds had passed before Allen found himself falling out of the portal onto a meadow. Rolling a couple of times before stopping Allen ended up face down in the grass and let out a moan of pain once he had stopped moving. A sensation of illness and vertigo came over him then. Various other aches and pains also made Allen not want to move at all so he simply laid there for several minutes.

"You are either a very brave or rather quite foolish for a mundane."

Turning his head to the side Allen saw, much to his displeasure and shock the creature, or whatever it was since Allen was now pretty sure that it was not a statue, was looking down at him in the grass with its arms crossed.

"Hey, give me a break will you? I already feel terrible without you making me feel worse."

"So you can understand me." It said, its eyes widening a little in surprise.

Sitting up quickly Allen looked at it with the same if not more surprise, "How is that possible? When you tried speaking to me back in the museum you were…"

"I was speaking a different language. One you probably never heard of before in your entire life." He explained, or at least Allen assumed it was a "he" since his voice was fairly deep.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I come from a different planet."

"You're an alien?"

He cringed, "I don't particularly like being called that mundane."

"Well I'm not sure I like being called a…uh…whatever you called me."

"A mundane?" he asked.

"Yeah that. I mean what does that even mean?"

"It's a term we use to identify someone who has no magical talent or skill of any kind."

"We? Whose we?"

"Me and the rest of the Nintendian descendants."

"There are more of you guys?"

"Well I'm the only one that is from the planet Hocotate but there are indeed others. Some even come from various other worlds like I do." He said although Allen could tell he was uncertain as to whether he should have told Allen that.

"Wait a minute, how can all of you be "descendants" if you come from different worlds, uh…" Allen started to ask when the thought finally occurred to him that he didn't even know what his name was.

"Olimar."

"What?" Allen asked thrown off guard.

My name is Captain Olimar of the S.S. Dolphin but most just simply call me Olimar."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Well Hello Olimar, my name is Allen Rose but you can just call me Allen," he quickly got up to his feet to properly greet him and instantly regretted it. Since Olimar was only about three feet tall he only reached up to Allen's elbow in height, not including the long antenna that came out of the top of his helmet and ended with a bright red beacon of light that continuously was pulsing slightly.

Turning red with embarrassment Allen quickly sat back down on the grass so that he was roughly about the same height as Olimar once again, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay Allen. I'm pretty used to people being taller than me by this point so it doesn't bother me. At least that is unless someone blatantly points it out like you just did."

"Oh! I'm sorry Olimar."

"Don't worry I'm not mad at you." Olimar insisted as a small smile formed on his face.

"You still haven't answered my question you know Olimar."

"Question?" He asked, puzzled.

"The one I asked about how you can all be related when you come from other world. Like how you come from….?"

"Hocotate?" He supplied.

"Yeah Hocotate, but you said that some come from other worlds. How is that even possible? Unless it's just a title for your group."

"No, we are indeed related but in order for you to fully understand I would have to tell you the tale of how our world fell apart."

"Our world?"

"Yes, our world." Looking around himself Olimar quickly found a boulder near where they were and climbed up onto it with Allen simply scooting over a couple of feet so that he could get closer.

Clearing his throat a few times Olimar then began to tell his story.

"Long before anything else living had existed a group of powerful beings ruled everything, from the sky above to the ground below was theirs. They also had many fantastical powers that allowed them to alter the world around them as they seemed fit as well as the ability to change into whatever they could imagine. Each of them was brother and sister to each other and for the longest of time they lived in peace.

But eventually the mighty beings became restless and quickly came to the conclusion that there should be something else other than them that resided in their world and so using all their powers created the first great race known as Nintendians. Like them the Nintendians had many of the same powers and abilities as their creators and could also change their shape, but unlike their creators they were mortal and unfortunately had to face something their creators never had, which was death. Even though there was this small minor detail the creators of the Nintendians thought the Nintendians were just fine the way they were and left them to do whatever they wished with their lives and for a brief moment everything had seemed perfect to them once again.

It didn't take long, however, for some of them to decide that the Nintendians didn't give their creators enough praise for their existence and so they went down to them and demanded that the Nintendians showed more respect to them. This not only caused the Nintendians to become fearful of them but some even refuse to acknowledge that the creators even existed. This angered them who had demanded said praise and so they started to kill the Nintendians for being so ungrateful.

When the other beings discovered what the others were doing they pleaded for them not to harm the Nintendians. The angry ones refused and continued to destroy the Nintendians which forced the beings who still loved their creations to fight the others who were killing the Nintendians. After a long and tireless war the good won over the evil and the beings that had turned dark were either banished or imprisoned for all eternity.

When the war had finally ended the great beings saw much to their dismay the numbers of Nintendians who were killed was huge and what few had survived had long since become embitter to them. Knowing that the chance of the dark ones to rise again was high they all decided that it was too risky to have all the Nintendians together in one place or one world. Using all the magic they had left they broke the world apart into many smaller worlds, splitting the Nintendians apart into smaller groups. Before they did this, however, they erased the Nintendians minds of their creators existence so as to make sure they would never live in fear of the dark ones.

As time passed the different groups of Nintendians changed over time and much of the powers they knew were lost and forgotten until often times the ability to use such powers was lost completely. In a few cases, however, the ability had survived the countless generations of unused and can be used in certain places with large amounts of the old energy of the great beings that created the Nintendians. This place is one of them and is often called the Heart of Nintendia or simply Nintendia. It is here that I and others who still have to ability to access the old powers of the ancient ones can use those long forgotten powers. Even though many of us come from worlds away our ancestor's magic joins us together and that is why we are called the Nintendian descendants."

"Oh," Allen said, slightly unsure whether he had completely understood him, "but if you are supposed to be so powerful than why did I find you trapped in stone in a museum?"

"Not all of the powers we have are necessarily good ones." He answered as he hopped off the boulder, "One of those is something we call the Stonespell. When one of us is deathly injured or something occurs to us that can kill us the Stonespell activates and preserves our bodies in the exact state we were in at that time. During which our bodies can heal so when the spell is deactivated we wake up and can go on with our lives like nothing had ever happened. While it does keep us from dying it can be a total pain because you need someone else to deactivate the spell. Also it only works if it was activated while in Nintendia which strongly implies that the shadows must have knocked me out and then sent me through a portal into that museum."

"Actually you were found in Great Britain."

"What's Great Britain?"

"Umm…" Allen said not sure what to say for a minute.

"It's okay if you can't tell me Allen." Olimar replied as he watched Allen struggling to find a way to explain, "It probably won't do me any good since I will most likely never visit that world again."

"Why not?"

"Can you think of a reason why I would?"

"Well I guess not," Allen said looking down at the grass slightly in sadness since he could tell Olimar didn't seemed too interested in his world.

"Hey I didn't make you sad did I?" Olimar asked, a look of worry crossing over his face.

"No, it's okay Olimar," Allen assured as he quickly tried to hide how much it had upset him.

"Well if you sure," he said still looking worried. Looking around them Olimar quickly spotted something in the distance and pointed it out to Allen, "Our next plan of action should be to find out where the other Nintendian descendents are. Once we do I can see if one of them could send you back to Terra."

"Terra?"

"That's the place that we just came from. Here it is called Terra; there I'm sure you have a different name for it."

"Um, yeah we call it Earth."

"Earth huh?" Olimar said, "Well either way I promise to help you get back to your world anyway I can Allen."

"Really?"

"Of course, you released me from the Stonespell it's the least I could do for you Allen. Now we should probably get moving, we have a lot of walking before us in order to get where we need to go," turning in the direction of the distant black dot Olimar started to walk through the grass towards it.

Allen took one step forward after him when a thought suddenly occurred to him. Stopping he called out to him, "Hey Olimar?"

Pausing, Olimar turned back towards him, "What is it?"

"You never told me why I can understand you now unlike when we were in Terra."

"I didn't?"

"No you didn't."

"Well," he said as he started to walk forward again, "to be perfectly honest with you Allen I don't really understand why it is the way it is either"


End file.
